


Sightseeing

by yuwinko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: Yuta met Doyoung while he was vacationing in Osaka. Now, a few months later, Yuta has gone on a trip to South Korea and through a twist of fate, he runs into Doyoung, who wants to return the favor of showing him around.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Yuta Fic Fest 2019-2020





	Sightseeing

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of the yuta fic fest! this is prompt #YP01. i really enjoyed writing this, and i hope everyone enjoys reading it!

Dotonbori was as bright and loud as usual as Yuta stepped out of the café where he had been working for the past few hours on his computer. He loved the flashy signs and the smell of street food of Dotonbori, but after a long day all he wanted to do was get back home and crawl into bed. He squeezed his way through a group of tourists while trying to make his way to the bridge crossing Dotonbori river. Tourist season was at its peak, and usually it didn’t bother Yuta, but his exhaustion took the best of him. 

As he crossed the river and looked up at the Glico Sign he felt himself suddenly run into another body. 

“Ah, sorry!” came a quick response in Korean, and Yuta guessed the man was a Korean tourist. 

“It’s alright,” he replied in Korean and the stranger’s eyes grew wide.

“You know Korean? Are you also a tourist?” he asked, and Yuta shook his head in response.

“I’m Japanese, born and raised in Osaka, but I’ve been studying Korean for a few years now,” Yuta answered. He finally got a better look at the man in front of him, he was rather handsome, clearly a tourist judging by the big camera in his hands. 

“Can you take a picture of me?” the man suddenly asked, he must have noticed the way Yuta stared at the camera. 

“Sure, in front of the Glico Sign?” he asked, taking the camera from the man. 

“Glico Sign? I just call it the running Dotonbori man,” the man laughed, and Yuta managed to snap a few good pictures of the cute smile. 

“Here you go, I took a few,” Yuta said as he handed back the camera, and Doyoung started looking through the pictures. “My name is Yuta, by the way.” 

“Thank you Yuta, I’m Doyoung, now, can you recommend any good places to eat because I’m starving?” Doyoung asked, and Yuta could feel himself falling harder for the cute smile he had captured on camera earlier. 

“Actually I was just on my way to my favourite Udon place, I can show you around if you want to join me?” he suggested, feeling a little bit shy and unsure about the offer, but all of his worries were washed away when he saw Doyoung’s face light up with a smile.

“I’d love to join you, if it’s not a bother for you!” he replied, and Yuta felt his heart skip a beat, deciding to skip his usual instant noodle dinner at his small apartment was a good idea.

Almost two hours later the pair finally made it to the Udon place just around the corner from Osaka castle. Yuta had gotten a bit carried away, and Doyoung wanted to take pictures of the cherry blossoms around the castle, which ended up in a small photo shoot between the two of them.

“What should I order?” Doyoung asked, looking at the menu in mild confusion. “Everything in the pictures looks delicious but I can’t read anything,” he laughed.

“I can surprise you with my favourite,” Yuta suggested, and in return he got one of those nice smiles again. While waiting for their food they finally had some peace and quiet to get to know each other better. Doyoung told him about how he studied to become a teacher in university, and that he loved taking pictures in his free time. He had always dreamed of seeing the cherry blossoms in Japan, so he had taken a vacation to Osaka to finally experience them. Yuta told Doyoung about how he studied business and Korean, hoping to be able to work internationally at some point. 

“Well if you ever come to Korea, make sure to contact me so I can show you around!” Doyoung suggested after hearing Yuta dreamed of working in Korea. 

“Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind,” he replied. 

Their conversation continued during the dinner, and they got to know each other better. They exchanged phone numbers too, so they could send their cherry blossom pictures from Osaka castle to each other.

“It’s getting late, I should return to my hotel,” Doyoung said after a yawn, their bowls had been empty for a while, and they were the only customers left in the small restaurant. 

“Sure, I’ll send you more recommendations later tonight, there’s so much to see here,” Yuta replied while getting ready to leave.

“Thank you so much Yuta, you really made today special for me,” Doyoug said outside the shop, and Yuta felt a little bit sad, he had really enjoyed Doyoung’s company, and to say goodbye didn’t feel fun. 

“No problem, I hope we can meet again soon,” Yuta said, and with a final goodbye, they went separate ways.

They still kept in contact sometimes, not so much, with both of them being busy with studies, and after a while their contact died down to silence.

It was only months later that Yuta thought about Doyoung again. He was offered an internship in Seoul, which could lead to a full time job there. Accepting the offer was easy, but he was worried about settling down in a new city. He had been to Korea many times before, but he didn’t have many friends there. He thought about Doyoung, and many times did he scroll through their conversations on the chat app. When he landed in Seoul he finally sent Doyoung a message, but they hadn’t talked for so long, and he wasn't expecting a reply. Busy with settling down in his new apartment and job, he forgot about the unread message. 

After a few hectic days Yuta finally had a day off, and decided to do some sightseeing, he had already been up Namsan tower before, so he decided to skip that. He decided to do some shopping in Myeongdong, even if it was crowded with tourists and locals. He quickly got lost in the many streets, losing count of the cosmetics shops he had seen, not really knowing where he was headed. He could smell street food around the corner, and decided to grab a snack, what he didn’t expect however, was to see a familiar face by the small food stall. 

Yuta stood still for a few moments, before finally walking up to the stall.

“Doyoung?” ha asked, unsure if the boy would remember him. Doyoung looked surprised to say the least when he saw him.

“Yuta? What are you doing here?” he asked, shocked, but happy to see him.

“I got an internship here, hoping it would lead to a job here, but what are you doing here? Selling fish cakes?” he asked, looking at the food in front of him.

“Ah I’m just helping my grandpa for a few hours since he has a check up at the doctor’s,” Doyoung explained. “Do you want any?” 

“I would love some,” Yuta replied, pulling out his wallet. 

“They’re free for you, don’t worry about it,” Doyoung said while swatting away Yuta’s wallet. 

“Well at least let me treat you for some coffee later then,” he protested. 

“Only if you let me show you around the city,” Doyoung argued.

Yuta waited around until Doyoung’s grandpa returned, time went by quickly as they caught up with each other. 

“Did you have lunch yet?” Doyoung asked as they walked away from the stall.

“Do fish cakes count?” Yuta asked in a playful tone.

“Absolutely not! I’m taking you to my favourite spot here in Myeongdong. The lady there makes the best bibimbap!” he laughed . “And after that we can go to Changdeokgung.”

“But I’ve never been to Gyongbokgung! Shouldn't I see the best one first?” Yuta asked, and Doyoung shook his head.

“Personally I like Changdeokgung more, it’s less crowded, and the garden there is beautiful.”

The day went by fast, almost too fast if you asked Yuta. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed Doyoung’s company, and he felt happy during the hours they spent together.

“Thank you for today,” he said as they parted ways at the underground stop. “I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too,” Doyoung smiled. “Actually, I was wondering if you're free tomorrow, there are still so many places I want to show you.”

“I would love that,” he replied. “We can meet after lunch?” 

“That sounds perfect.”

The next day went by quickly. Doyoung had shown him around Hongdae, and they had ended up spending several hours at a cute café talking. Later, they took the subway to a park by the Hangang river, and Doyoung ordered food for them to be delivered. Yuta hadn’t realised how hungry he was, and happily ate the food in front of him.

“So chicken and beer is a delicacy over here?” he asked, mouth full of chicken. 

“Absolutely, especially enjoyable here,” Doyoung replied and took a sip from his beer. “I think the company makes it even better.”

The sun was starting to set, and somehow Yuta’s hand had drifted into Doyoung’s. Not that he minded, their conversation had died down, and just holding hands felt like it was enough for them at the moment.

“Can I kiss you?” Doyoung whispered into the night, not looking at him. Yuta turned to look at Doyoung, and slowly he turned to look at Yuta back. Worry filled his eyes, but as Yuta leaned in for a kiss all the worries flooded away. They shared a short and sweet kiss, and Yuta couldn’t believe how lucky he was at that moment.

“I think you here by the river is my favourite sight in all of Seoul,” Yuta said after the kiss ended and he got a chuckle in return.

“If you say so, but my favourite feeling has to be kissing you.” 

  
  



End file.
